


Don't Fear the Reaper

by indirafallen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indirafallen/pseuds/indirafallen
Summary: Just a warm-up drabble/writing prompt.  Billy's missing and Steve makes it his business.





	Don't Fear the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I'll turn these drabbles into a full story.

Steve picks up the gold necklace glinting on the ground. His short nails scraping the dirt, getting dry hard earth caked underneath them as he struggled to gain purchase on the thin chain. He wasn't sure what possessed him to slip the piece of jewelry around his neck, but it calmed his nerves… gave him clarity… focus. He knew then that he had to find Billy Hargrove. 

Because who else would?


End file.
